


Who's on First, What's on Second?

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baseball, Clueless Barba, Confusion, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Crack, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Rafael needs to prepare for Noah's father/son baseball game, and his efforts to improve at baseball result in all sorts of confusion. This is total and complete ridiculousness.





	Who's on First, What's on Second?

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Rafioli (Barson) Crack fic exchange. Title is inspired by the Abbott and Costello bit. This is total ridiculousness. 
> 
> My original prompt was:  
> We’ve all heard Barba equate his first year in Little League to the Titanic and the Hindenburg, so let’s conclude his ball skills are nil, even though he can schuss down the alps and Captain a yacht. What if Noah asks him to a) help him with his pitching/hitting/catching/throwing and/or b) there’s a father-son game planned. Rafael doesn’t want to admit he sucks at baseball, so he swallows his pride and goes to Stone for some tips/lessons. How Stone reacts and how bad Barba really is is up to you. But also, he wants to keep is a secret from Liv that he’s gone to his replacement for help.

Rafael was sitting on the couch, grading some papers that he had to bring home over the weekend. Liv was in the shower, and Noah was at the table doing his own homework. Rafael was just finishing up the last paper when he felt Noah land on the couch beside him. “Rafa?” Noah said softly, almost timidly. Rafael finished the comment he was writing before looking over at the boy. They hadn’t quite made it to Dad yet, but they were working their way there. Rafael wasn’t entirely comfortable with it himself considering his past with his father, but he was really concerned about Noah being ready to use the name. He and Liv were letting Noah take this at his pace. 

“What’s up, amigo?” Rafael asked. Noah was looking at him hopefully, twitching around on the couch like he was bursting to ask his question. 

“Well, there’s this baseball game,” Noah said softly. “It’s in two weeks, and we’re supposed to bring our Dad. I was hoping….that maybe you would go with me?” Rafael couldn’t hold back the smile. Noah wanted him to be there with him, and that meant the world. 

“Of course, amigo, we’ll have lots of fun, okay?” Rafael said, ruffling Noah’s hair. The more he thought about it though, the more his heart sunk. He was  _ terrible _ at baseball. He didn’t want to embarrass Noah, especially not in front of his friends, but he couldn’t possibly say no to the boy. He wanted to spend that time with him and share the experience, but somehow, he needed to get better at baseball in two short weeks. Rafael had worked himself into quite the mess. 

“You don’t look very amused,” Liv said softly, startling him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. She circled around the couch, sitting next to him. 

“You look terrified. What happened?” she asked. Rafael wasn’t going to admit to her how bad he was at baseball either. 

“Nothing,” Rafael said. “Just thinking. I’m almost done with these papers. What do you say we go grab some lunch afterward?” Liv smiled, leaning over for a kiss. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” she whispered. 

…………………….

Rafael was pacing around, remembering the time when he’d dropped an easy fly ball, and his father wouldn’t talk to him for over a week. Rafael had been an embarrassment. He didn’t want to do that to Noah. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, trying to figure out what the hell to do. He needed to figure out something fast because it was really important to Noah, and he didn’t want to let the boy down. He checked his watch, sighing. 

He needed to leave soon to go pick up a few papers from his office. He had a lesson plan to prepare. He was just putting his shoes on when Lucy came home with Noah. “Hey, Mr. Barba,” Lucy said. 

“Hi, Lucy,” Rafael replied. “Hola, amigo, how was school?” 

“Good, we did show and tell, and I showed them the ball that Mr. Stone signed for me. It was really cool when he showed me some stuff,” Noah said. Rafael smiled for Noah’s sake, patting the boy’s shoulder and trying to not overthink his own shortcomings. 

“I have to run to work, but when I get back, I wanna hear all about show and tell,” Rafael said. “Behave for Lucy, and Mama should be home soon, okay?” Noah nodded. 

Rafael took a cab, stopping by his office to getting the papers he needed, but the whole way there, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Noah had said. Stone knew how to play baseball. Hell, the man had done it for a job. He still harbored some bad feelings toward the man who had broken him on the stand, but deep down, he knew he was just doing his job. Rafael disliked him more than anything, especially from some of the stories Liv told him. 

After he finished at the office, he headed to the courthouse where he knew he could find Stone. Liv had told him they were wrapping up a case, but she had just left for home. Rafael was hoping not to alert her to his plan. It was embarrassing to him that he was so unathletic. He knew she wouldn’t care, but he still didn’t want to point it out. 

He felt like his life was at an all-time low if he was asking Peter Stone for help, but he would do it for Noah. He caught the other man at the top of the steps. He was looking at his phone when Rafael approached him, hands shoved in his pockets. Stone looked up, frowning when he looked at Rafael. “Mr. Barba,” he said. “Is there something I can do for you.” Rafael stood up tall. 

“I was wondering if you’d let me buy you a drink,” Rafael said. He didn’t really know how to bring it up. He didn’t want to tell Stone that he sucked at baseball and needed help so he wouldn’t completely embarrass himself in front of his family. Stone stared at him for a couple of moments before he nodded. 

“I guess,” Peter said. 

They walked to Forlini’s and Rafael sat in his favorite seat. He bought Stone’s beer and a scotch for himself. “So, how’s SVU treating you?” Rafael asked. 

“Well enough,” Stone said. “Liv sure is something.” 

“I thought so too,” Rafael said. “But she really knows what she’s doing. She turned me into the man I am today.” Stone mostly just nodded, and Rafael wanted to roll his eyes. There was something about the other man’s attitude that ticked him off, but it wouldn’t do him any good to make him angry. They talked about work for a little while, mostly little things, and Rafael was just trying to be friendly with the man. He couldn’t seem to figure out how to bring up his dilemma though. It was something he would have to work up to. 

………………………….

Rafael was sitting up in bed, finishing his lesson plan. He had been typing for hours, and he was exhausted. He was feeling tense and worried about the baseball game still. “Hey,” Liv’s voice was soft by his ear. He looked over at her as she crawled into bed beside him. “You look tired, handsome, maybe you should put that down.” She leaned over and kissed him. 

“Maybe I should,” he whispered. Liv reached for his laptop, closing the lid. Then, she gently removed the glasses from his face, folding them up and setting them on the nightstand. She pulled the covers back, straddling him. They were both still clothed, Liv wearing pajama pants and Rafael’s Harvard tee shirt and he had sweatpants on and a white shirt. Liv pulled him in for a kiss, and his hands ran over her hips. He was starting to feel heated when he heard the doorknob jiggle which always preceded a soft knock on their door. 

“Mommy? Rafa?” Noah asked. Liv stopped, pulling back, steadying herself with a hand on his shoulder. 

“One second, sweet boy, I’ll be right there,” Liv said. She leaned back in to kiss him in lieu of an apology. He rubbed her back, letting her know it was alright. “I’ll distract him,” Liv said softly. “It’ll give you a couple of minutes at least.” He nodded, stealing one more kiss before Liv carefully climbed off of him, heading to the door. She opened it just enough to slip out, and he heard her offer Noah a glass of water as they headed toward the kitchen. Rafael took a couple of moments to get himself under control, reading one of the rubrics he’d left on the nightstand. 

He pushed himself off the bed with a sigh, walking to the door. He turned the knob, opening it and heading down the hallway. He heard Liv and Noah talking in the kitchen. “I asked Rafa if he wanted to play baseball with me,” Noah said, and Rafael cringed. 

“You did?” Liv asked. “What did he say?” 

“He said he would,” Noah said. “I’m glad. We’re gonna win.” 

“Just have fun with Rafa. That’s what’s important,” Liv said softly, and Rafael took a deep breath. 

“Hi, Rafa,” Noah said as soon as Rafael made himself seen. He smiled at the boy. 

“Hey, buddy, what are you doing up?” he asked. 

“I had a bad dream,” Noah said. Rafael came closer. “Can I sleep with you?” 

“Noah,” Liv sighed. “We talked about this.” 

“Please Mama, pleeeasse,” Noah said. Liv didn’t respond so Noah turned his puppy dog eyes to Rafael. “Please Rafa, please,” Noah repeated, and Rafael glanced at Liv, shrugging a little bit. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine,” Liv relented. “Go get Eddie and brush your teeth again after eating those gummies.” 

“Okay!” Noah said, running down the hall. Liv sighed, coming closer to Rafael. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest. 

“I guess we’re out of luck tonight,” Liv whispered. He laughed, kissing the top of her head. 

“We always have tomorrow morning in the shower,” he suggested softly, and Liv snorted. 

“Are you gonna get up early?” Liv asked. He kissed her lips this time as she looked up to him. 

“For you? Anything,” he whispered. “Let’s go to bed. I’m old.” 

“Hey,” she said, smacking his shoulder as they headed back to the bedroom. “What does that make me?” 

“I plead the fifth,” Rafael whispered, and Liv rolled her eyes. Noah was happily sitting in the middle of their bed when they made it into the room. Rafael climbed under the covers on his side, and he looked over, seeing Olivia and Noah. He’d never been happier in his life. Noah had given him so much, and Rafael was determined to win him his baseball game. 

………………………..

Stone couldn’t stop thinking about getting a drink with Barba. It had been so random, it caught him off guard, and he couldn’t figure out what the other man’s motivation had been. He couldn’t think of a time when he had done anything similar unless he was interested in someone. He stopped. Barba  _ had _ bought his drink. 

Stone barely knew the man, but he was attractive and he definitely wouldn’t mind getting him in bed. He wasn’t positive though. He could be reading too much into the situation. He sighed as he walked into the precinct. He was supposed to be talking with Liv, but her door was shut. Carisi was sitting at his desk. “Hey, Peter,” Sonny said. 

“Carisi,” Stone said back. “Is Liv in?” 

“No, she’s at the hospital with Rollins,” Sonny said. “I had paperwork to finish.” 

“Ah,” Stone said softly. Carisi knew Barba, but Stone wasn’t entirely sure how to ask his question. It could get very awkward, very fast. 

“You look distracted, Counselor, what’s bothering you?” Sonny asked. 

“Oh, what? I’m fine. I just uh….I had a question. Do any of you bring dates around sometimes? It’s just that Liv mentioned you sometimes go out for drinks..” Stone said, trying to lead up to his real question somehow. 

“Sometimes,” Sonny said, eyeing him curiously. 

“Did uh—did Barba ever bring a date?” He asked. 

“Rarely,” Sonny said. “Maybe if he got dragged to a gala. Maybe once or twice to the bar.” 

“Did he bring….a guy ever?” Stone asked. Carisi frowned. 

“Yeah,” he finally said. “I think his name was Steve or something. It was a while ago. Are you trying to ask if it’s alright to bring a boyfriend around? No one's gonna care.” 

“No-no, I was just curious,” Stone said. “Thanks.”

……………..

Rafael had just finished his last class of the day when he decided to go try and see if Stone wanted to give him some help. He was running out of time. He needed to act quickly even if he embarrassed himself in the process. He went to Stone’s office this time, figuring the lawyer would be there. Carmen smiled at him on his way in, and he smiled back. She’d always been a fantastic assistant when she wasn’t trying to meddle in his love life. She had pushed him toward Liv plenty of times, and he was sure she would be happy to find out he’d finally done it. 

Stone was in his office and the door was open. Rafael went in the door, and Stone looked up. “Hey,” Rafael said. Stone looked surprised. 

“Hello?” he said, standing up. “Something I can do for you?” 

Rafael shifted around for a second before standing up straight and puffing his chest out a little bit. “I thought maybe we could play some baseball.” Stone stared at him for a second, standing up. 

“Drink?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Rafael said, frowning. He took the scotch that Stone was offering. “You like more than just shitty beer?” Stone laughed. 

“I can appreciate a good scotch,” Stone said. Rafael smiled. 

“So uh, I was thinking maybe we could meet at the field later. I have a few things to do, but I’m free for a couple hours later if you are,” Rafael said. Stone coughed. 

“A field?” he asked. “Baseball. Right, okay. Um, yeah. I think I can swing that in a couple of hours.” He checked his watch. “We can meet at seven.” Rafael smiled. 

“Great, awesome. I am so excited. Just uh, text me the address. Here’s my number,” Rafael said, writing it down on a piece of paper. He was one step closer to his goal. 

…………………………

Peter showed up to the baseball field early. He had called in a favor so they could stay at Yankee Stadium with the lights on. At first, he couldn’t figure out why Rafael wanted to play baseball. He didn’t seem like the athletic type, and frankly, Stone had expected him to enjoy theatre and books more than baseball. That was why he was wondering about his motivations, and he couldn’t come up with anything but it was an excuse to spend time with him. It was no secret that Peter had been a professional baseball player, and he still loved the game. 

Stone didn’t feel like there were doubts in his mind anymore. When Rafael had been writing down his phone number, he’d patted Peter’s shoulder when he straightened. The touch, the constant eye contact, the drink, and now baseball. Stone was sure that Barba was making a move on him. He had no idea what had possessed the other man, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Rafael showed up in sweatpants and tee shirt with messy hair, and he looked better somehow than he did in his suit. He had a brand new mitt, and Stone grimaced, hoping he’d broken it in. He had an extra in case. “Beer?” Stone asked. 

“No thanks,” Rafael said. 

“So uh, what did you want to do? We have the whole field at our disposal,” Peter said. 

“I used to be okay at throwing,” Rafael said. “Batting not so much. It’s been a long time.” Peter smiled disarmingly. 

“Is that a new mitt?” he asked. Rafael nodded. “Did you break it in.” The former lawyer stared for a second before shooting his gaze to the sky, and Peter thought it was cute. “It’s okay. I have an extra.” Stone got him the other mitt, and he grabbed a ball from the bucket he’d lugged out there. They started easy, and Stone tossed Barba a ball. He caught that one, but the next one, he dropped, blushing. “That’s alright, let’s try again,” Peter said. He threw the ball a little harder, and it hit Rafael’s fingers in a weird way. The other man grimaced, grabbing for his hand. “How about you try this time?” Rafael picked up the ball, throwing it, but it was way off the mark. “Okay, here, let me--let me help you,” Stone said. Stone crowded his space, going behind Barba, and wrapping an arm around his midsection, putting his hand on Rafael’s stomach, correcting his posture. He showed him how to position his hand, and he was about to let him throw on his own when Rafael’s head hit him right in the nose. 

Peter staggered back, his vision going red. It hurt like hell as he grabbed at his nose. When he pulled his hand away, there was some red, and Rafael was right there. “Oh my God, I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Stone wheezed, still trying to get ahold of himself. Barba returned with ice, pressing it to Stone’s face. “Shit, ow.” Barba was laughing a little bit, and Stone felt a flare of annoyance. 

“I’m sorry,” Rafael said. Stone burst out laughing too after a second. It was infectious. His nose hurt like hell though, and he wasn’t sure they could do much more for the night. “Here, maybe you should sit down,” Rafael said, helping him down to the grass. Rafael grabbed two beers before joining him on the ground. “Really, I’m sorry,” Rafael said. 

“Don’t worry,” Peter said. “I don’t think you broke it.” Rafael opened the beer, handing Stone one, and the lawyer brought it up to his lips immediately. 

“Maybe we can try this again some other night,” Rafael said softly, looking up at the sky. 

“Go to dinner with me?” Stone asked after a few moments. He wasn’t sure what made him take the leap, but once it was out, he couldn’t unring the bell. His heart was beating as he waited for a response. There were a few long minutes where Barba looked a bit surprised, but then his face melted into a soft smile that Peter wanted to see again. 

“I kinda owe you for the nose,” Barba said. “Sure, I guess we could get something to eat.” Peter smiled. 

…………………

Rafael was beat by the time he made it home. It had not been a very successful practice session, but they were going to try again. He smelled like beer and sweat, and he wanted to get in bed and sleep. Liv was on the couch when he made it in the door, and Noah was there too. “Hey,” Liv said. “How was the gym?” 

“I got a good workout,” Rafael said. “I’m gonna get in bed. I’m tired.” Liv frowned. 

“You feeling okay?” Liv asked softly. She stood up, coming closer to him 

“I’m good,” Rafael said. “Just tired. It’s been a long day.” She crowded his space going for a kiss. He was sure she tasted the beer on his lips, but she didn’t comment. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon to tuck you in,” she teased, and he snorted. 

“Just as long as you don’t sing me to sleep,” he murmured back. “I might have to get my ears cut off.” 

“Hey,” she whispered, but a smile was still playing at her lips. She stole one more kiss letting him go. 

He went into the bedroom, running fingers through his hair and wincing as he bumped the back of his head where he’d come into contact with Stone’s nose. He changed into pajama pants and a clean shirt, planning on a long shower in the morning. He didn’t have class, so he had the day to relax. 

Stone had thrown him for a loop. He hadn’t been expecting the dinner invitation, but Stone seemed like a lonely guy, and Rafael could give him some company quid pro quo for the baseball help. He was also new to the squad, and Rafael knew it could take a little while to fit in. Not everyone had the same relationship he’d developed with Liv, especially not so quickly. They had been friends from the start, enamored with each other. Rafael had been humbled by Olivia’s compassion. She had made him a better man, and he hoped that he had affected her in some way. Either way, they had been close from the beginning. 

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, giving Noah a hug and a kiss on the forehead when the boy ran down the hallway to say goodnight. He slowly got in bed, laying down. He was exhausted. His body ached a little bit from some of the running he’d done. After Stone had to throw in the towel, Rafael had ended up running to prove the speed he boasted as his only actual skill when it came to sports. He had been small, and there were definitely bullies, so he had to learn to be fast. 

He was half asleep when Liv came in, crawling into bed. She reached for him, and he scooted closer, letting her rest her head on his chest. He loved holding her close at night when it was quiet and they had time for themselves. He loved her so much it hurt. He kissed the top of her head, and she rubbed her hand across his chest. “Mm,” Liv murmured. “I love you.” She leaned up to press her lips against his. 

“Liv?” he whispered after a few seconds. 

“Hmm?” she asked, rubbing her hand across his chest. 

“Does Stone get along with you guys?” Rafael asked. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. 

“Not like you did,” Liv said. 

“Is he lonely?” Rafael asked. 

“Doesn’t have much family,” she said. “His Dad died and so did his sister. Why are you curious about Stone?” 

“Just wondering,” Rafael whispered. He rubbed a hand down her back. 

“Let’s not talk about him,” Liv said. She leaned up to kiss him again. “I wanna do something else.” She kissed him again. 

“Liv,” he whispered as she started kissing down his jaw and his neck. 

“We keep getting interrupted,” she said. “Noah is out cold though.” 

“I’m exhausted, Liv,” Rafael whispered. “Not tonight.” She stopped, and it was quiet for a few moments. He was afraid he had upset her. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “We’ll find time some other night.” She kissed him one more time. “Get some rest. I’m glad you have tomorrow off.” 

“Me too,” he whispered. 

………………………….

Rafael was getting dressed to go out with Stone. Liv had called to say she was staying late at the office, and Noah was at a sleepover that Rafael had convinced Liv was okay. She was very protective of Noah, and he didn’t blame her, but he also tried to step in when it interfered with Noah living a normal childhood. They were at the point where he could have some input. He wasn’t Noah’s father yet, but they were working up to it. 

It had turned out to be a good night for him to go out with Stone. He’d told Liv he was going to the office because he still wasn’t sure he had it in him to explain to her why he was spending time with Stone at all. It was irrational how much it embarrassed him, and he planned on telling her eventually, but at the moment, he was trying to be the best father he could be to Noah. He wanted to show Liv that he could be there for their son. He wanted to show Noah that he was there for him. 

He had on a nice pair of jeans and a soft green sweater. It was cold out in the evenings, and Rafael hated being cold. He finished his hair, grabbing his phone and his wallet, and heading out the door. When he arrived at the restaurant, Peter was standing there outside, dressed in a suit. Rafael froze for a second. He had thought he was a stickler about suits, but maybe the man had come straight from work. At least he wasn’t wearing a tie which Rafael found egregious in a professional setting, but he was grateful for the lack of formality in this instance. “Hey,” Peter said warmly. 

“Hi,” Rafael said back. 

“You look nice,” Peter said softly. “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“I’m always hungry,” Rafael said. “You could ask Liv.” 

“She already told me I don’t snack nearly as much as you,” Peter said with a laugh. “I think Carmen liked you better. She gives me dirty looks sometimes.” 

“She’s loyal,” Rafael said. “We worked together for a long time, but she’s a good assistant. Better than good.” 

“Listen,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean--I’m sorry about what happened.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rafael said softly. He couldn’t talk about the meltdown that had happened after his trial. He couldn’t tell Stone about that. That was something that was between himself and Liv, and she had basically saved his life. Peter got them a table, and he pulled out Rafael’s chair for him. 

“Do you want wine?” Peter asked. “They have scotch here too.” 

“I think I’ll have scotch,” Rafael said. He only drank wine with Liv on special occasions or if she was in the mood to get a little tipsy when Noah wasn’t home. They’d spent a few evenings laughing at each other until their sides hurt over the stupidest things. Rafael looked over the menu, trying to decide what he wanted. 

“It was fun playing baseball,” Stone said, and Rafael smiled. 

“Yeah, it was good,” he said. “I’m afraid I’m pretty awful.” 

“That’s alright. It’s been a long time since I’ve played much with anyone else,” Peter said. Rafael looked up from his menu, meeting the other man’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” Rafael asked. 

“Yeah, not since I hurt my elbow. I mean I tossed a ball around with Noah the one time, but he’s just a kid,” Peter said. 

“I might as well be a kid,” Rafael said. “Noah’s way better than me at baseball.” Peter laughed. 

“Noah also didn’t hit me in the face,” Peter said, and Rafael smiled. 

“I never had anyone to practice with,” Rafael said softly. 

“No friends?” Peter asked. 

“Not when I was trying to play baseball,” Rafael said. “I was always better at school anyways.” 

“I pretty much put all the work in myself. My father didn’t play with me,” Peter said. “I don’t think he saw me play in one baseball game. I was always trying to impress him.” 

“I know how that feels,” Rafael admitted softly. He didn’t elaborate. He didn’t like to talk about his own father, not unless he really trusted someone. 

“Really, it was my Aunt Carol who raised me. Dad wasn’t around much,” Peter said. 

“That’s tough,” Rafael replied. He was going to say more, but they were interrupted by the waiter. Rafael ordered his scotch and a steak, and Stone ordered himself a scotch as well. 

Dinner was good, and Rafael listened to Stone talk. At the end, he was surprised when the other man paid the bill. He wouldn’t complain though. Stone offered to take him home, but Rafael got a car after they’d made plans to give baseball practice another try. 

……………………

Rafael was laying on the couch when Liv got home. “Hey,” he said softly. She smiled at him tiredly. 

“Hi,” she whispered. “What’s for dinner?” 

“I already ate,” Rafael said. “So whatever you want I guess.” 

“Did you order in? I’ll just eat your leftovers,” Liv said. 

“Unwise to assume there are leftovers. I didn’t order in. I grabbed something while I was out,” Rafael said. 

“While you were at work? How long were you there?” Liv asked, heading to the kitchen. 

“Awhile,” Rafael said. He hated lying to her. His phone dinged in his pocket, so he pulled it out, seeing Stone’s name flash across the screen. Liv sat next to him, peeking over at the screen of his phone. 

“Who’s that?” she asked. He jerked it away, and she gave him a strange look. 

“It’s no one,” he said, shoving it in his pocket. It was quiet then, and he felt bad. He’d upset her, but he didn’t have an explanation for his actions. 

“I see you’re wearing the sweater I got you,” Liv said softly, changing the subject. 

“It’s really soft,” he said. “Do you like it?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have bought it otherwise,” Liv replied. She was looking him over. “I knew it would bring out your eyes.” 

“Which is better, when I wear a suit? Or the sweater?” he asked, smirking a little bit. 

“I don’t know,” Liv whispered, reaching for him. She kissed him softly, and he kissed her back, arms keeping her close. He needed the touch, and she always gave it to him. “That’s hard, Rafa. You look so sleek and handsome in a suit, but I like the messy, casual look. It reminds me that you’re here, with me.” He smiled. “But I really like the suspenders.” He laughed at that. 

“I don’t need a suit to wear suspenders,” he whispered. “I have a clip on pair. I just need some sort of pants or shorts.” Liv smiled at him. 

“I should make you model that for me,” Liv whispered. “The pink ones with the stripes.” 

“Maybe another time,” Rafael said. “I’m too stuffed to do much but veg.” 

Liv smiled again, but it was a little bit tense. Rafael pulled her into a hug as a sort of apology, and she relaxed against him. 

…………………..

Stone was walking with Barba into Yankee Stadium once more. It was late at night again, and Peter was hoping this time they would be more successful. He was surprised at how much he liked Barba so quickly. The man was very attentive and a very good listener. Stone hadn’t been listened to like that for a very long time. He was pretty confident the other man was interested because he had accepted the dinner offer. The way he would casually touch him and the eye contact also really made him feel that way. Rafael seemed to have very intense eye contact, those green eyes never shying away. He would touch Peter’s arm every now and then. 

“I was thinking we could work on batting today,” Rafael said. 

“Okay,” Stone said. He grabbed one of the bats, handing it to Rafael after getting him situated with a helmet. Peter tossed him the first ball, but he swung and completely missed. “That was a little early. Try to keep your eye on the ball more.” He threw it again, and again, Barba missed, swinging too late this time. “Now you’re late.” Rafael dropped the bat, leaning the end of it against the ground as he started swearing. Peter smiled a little bit. “You’ll get it. Try again.” Barba did. Over and over and over again, the former lawyer swung the bat and missed the ball. 

Rafael finally hit a ball after hours of work, and the grin on his face was worth all of the frustration. “I did it,” he said, and Stone smiled. 

“Let’s try another one,” he said. “It just takes practice.” He threw another ball, a little harder, and Rafael swung, but the bat slipped from his hands, and before Peter knew what happened, the bat hit him right in the face. It stunned him enough that he froze once he’d caught his balance, touching the place where the wood had struck him. He hissed, his hand coming away with blood. 

“Fuck,” Rafael said. “Holy shit. I’m so sorry.” Stone held up a hand to quiet the other man. After a second, he looked up at Rafael. 

“How bad does it look?” he asked. 

“The cut? It’s not too big, but it’s on your face,” Rafael said. “I’m so sorry. You should probably get stitches if you don’t want a scar.” Stone could feel himself wobbling on his feet. This was a bad night. 

…………………………..

Rafael managed to clean up the equipment before escorting Stone out of the stadium and into a waiting car. The taller man was very pale and a little upset. Rafael’s mind was racing. Liv was so going to find out about this. He was such an idiot, and he was annoyed with himself for managing to hurt her new coworker in a very visible way. The cut was right across his cheekbone beneath his eye, and while it didn’t appear to be too deep or overly long, it was right in the middle of his face, and Rafael thought it was long enough that they would stitch him up. 

Rafael wasn’t sure he could leave the other man alone, and there wasn’t really anyone to call for him, so he was going to be stuck at the hospital for a couple of hours. Stone was really starting to freak out a little bit, so Rafael turned to him. “Have you ever gotten stitches before?” he asked. He didn’t need him to have a panic attack on top of everything else. 

“Once, when I was ten,” Stone said softly. “I passed out. I don’t like needles.” 

“Okay, take a deep breath,” Rafael said. 

“Don’t-Don’t leave,” Peter whispered. 

“Okay,” Rafael agreed. He needed to get the lawyer through this and get him home so he could go back to the apartment and get in bed before Liv was really suspicious. He had to wrap an arm around Stone’s midsection as they walked into the ER, and he sat him down while he went to the desk for paperwork. It took forever to see a doctor, but when they finally made it back there, Stone fainted. Rafael caught him thankfully and almost topped over from the weight, but with the help of a few nurses, they got him into a bed. He woke up a few moments later while they were numbing his face and his hand swung towards Barba’s, fingers brushing the professor’s. “Woah,” Rafael said. “Calm down. Hold still. It’ll be over soon.” Rafael put a hand on the lawyer’s arm, trying to relax him, and he finally laid still. “Look at me,” Rafael said. “Not at the doctor.” Rafael was not the best at comforting people, but he did his best. He’d grown better at it by observing Liv’s example. She had spent weeks pulling him out of his depressive daze following the Householder case. He’d been tested when Noah had fallen and started to bleed from his nose while Liv was gone, and they had made do with promises of ice cream and movies. 

Ice cream and movies weren’t going to work on a fully grown man. Stone looked like a little kid in the hospital bed, and Rafael felt bad. He felt bad for putting him there, and he felt bad that he was more worried about saving his own pride. He not only didn’t want Liv to find out that he needed this much help, but now, he didn’t want her to know that he had accidentally hit Stone with a bat. It was pathetic. 

…………………………………….

By the time Rafael made it home, it was really late. Liv was already in bed, and the apartment was quiet. He’d dropped Stone off at home, making sure he got up there safely before going home. Rafael tried to be quiet, but Liv woke up anyway. “Where were you?” she asked. 

“I had to stop by my mother’s place,” Rafael said. “She needed me to fix the sink.” 

“You fixing sinks?” Liv asked dubiously. 

“I didn’t say I did it well,” Rafael said. She was sitting up beside him now, rubbing his back. 

“Honey,” she whispered. “Are you okay? You’re worrying me.” His shoulders were a little bit slumped. “Rafa, you need to talk to me. It can’t get really bad again. I don’t want you to have to go through that.” 

“Liv,” he said softly. “I’m okay. Everything is okay.” 

“Promise?” she whispered. He nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to help you relax? You feel tense.” 

“Thanks but I think it’s late enough already,” he whispered. He settled in under the covers and Liv held him close as he fell asleep. 

………………………………

Liv was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea. Noah was doing homework at the table, and Rafael had left for work earlier. It was a rare off day for Liv where she could put her feet up and relax. She was watching a little bit of tv when there was a knock on the door, and she stood up to go answer. 

She was surprised to see Lucia Barba standing on the other side of the door. “Mrs. Barba,” she said. 

“Lucia,” the woman said warmly. “Is my son around Lieutenant Benson? I need to speak with him.” 

“You can call me Liv,” she said back. “He’s actually at his office I believe. Did he uh--did he ruin your sink?” Liv meant it as sort of a joke, but the other woman frowned. 

“My sink?” she asked. 

“He said he went to help you fix it,” Liv said. 

“I haven’t seen him in a few weeks actually,” Lucia said. Liv felt blindsided and wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. “Just uh--have him call me. I’ll yell at him for you,” Lucia said, and Liv smiled a little bit but it felt hollow. 

……………………………

Liv was sitting in bed, waiting for Rafael when he got home. He’d been gone all day. Again. She had no idea what the hell was going on with him, but he wasn’t talking to her about it. He lied, he was being secretive, and he was disappearing for long hours at a time without any real explanation. She couldn’t stop her racing thoughts. She had been fucked over way too many times, and she couldn’t help but question Rafael’s faithfulness. 

Where was he disappearing off to? Who was he with? The way he was being secretive with his phone. There were alarm bells going off everywhere, red flags, and she didn’t know what to say to him. She didn’t know what to do. She loved him. She loved him more than anything. She had opened herself up to him, and she was scared. She was scared he didn’t want her anymore. Noah was used to him, she was used to him, and she was terrified he was going to leave. 

She heard the apartment door open and close, and she heard him in the shower probably washing off the scent of whoever he’d been with. She tried to take a deep breath and reign in her thoughts because it wasn’t fair to make assumptions, but she wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to think. She didn’t want to accuse him of anything. It would ruin everything if it wasn’t true, but she was upset, and she wasn’t sure how she wanted to handle it. 

He came into bed after a little while. His hair was damp and he looked tired. He always looked tired lately. He scooted closer to Liv, but she had her arms crossed over her chests. “Are you okay?” Rafael asked softly. 

“Where were you?” she asked softly. 

“What? Are you gonna chase me down again?” he asked softly. “Should I be preparing myself to be tackled?” He was deflecting the question but it made her laugh. She had chased him down at the airport when he was trying to flee to Miami after his trial. She had yelled his name, but he hadn’t heard her. Tackling him in front of the airplane gate had not been her finest moment, but he had been second away from getting on that plane and disappearing before she could tell him she loved him. She had kissed him then and there. 

“Shut up,” she said softly. She laid down, and he scooted closer, but she turned away from him, and that hurt. There were times when Rafael really needed her to touch him. The physical contact was something he craved, and he hated Liv being angry with him. He wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong. He turned over, curling up on his side and trying to sleep, but with Liv angry, he wasn’t going to get much rest. 

………………………

Liv wasn’t talking to him very much. She’d been quiet all morning, and he was upset. He was trying to figure out what to do to fix this. He didn’t know what he had done to make her so upset, and he wanted to know what she needed, but he didn’t know how to ask. He was afraid to make it any worse than it already was. He had been out running the day before and then Stone had invited him over to his place. Rafael had suggested drinks instead, so they met at a bar. It wasn’t Forlini’s this time. 

They had shared a few drinks, and Stone had invited him back to his place again, for a nightcap this time, but Rafael had declined. It had been getting late. Rafael had wanted to check up on the lawyer after the incident with getting his stitches, but they had ended up talking a lot. Peter had roped him into a conversation about Liv, and it had been strange to hear the other man talk about his partner. Rafael considered Liv more than his girlfriend. They had been so close for so long, and there were plans in place for him to become Noah’s father. It was just a matter of when. 

Peter spoke about in a way that reminded Rafael of himself, and in a way, he understood. Liv was amazing, and it was easy to be amazed by her, but he would be lying to himself if he said it didn’t bother him a little bit. Peter spoke of times he went out to lunch with Liv, and Rafael trusted her explicitly, but she hadn’t ever mentioned that. He didn’t expect her to tell him everything. She was a grown-up, and he wasn’t upset with her, but there was a nagging feeling in his chest. It was jealousy plain and simple. Stone was taller than him, more muscular and in shape. 

He knew she wouldn’t cheat on him, and certainly not with someone like Stone, but he still felt jealous and a little upset. Now, she was barely talking to him, and his feelings of self-doubt were creeping back out. She came into the kitchen, fully dressed for work on a Saturday. She had on the white and grey blazer that he loved with a soft grey shirt underneath, and he wanted to kiss her over and over and over again. He wanted to kiss her until she wasn’t angry with him anymore, but he couldn’t. He knew she would want space. “Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Do you want breakfast? I’ll make you whatever you want?” Rafael offered, standing up. 

“No, I need to go. I have a meeting, and then I have to talk to Peter about something,” Liv said. “I’ll see you tonight. Noah wasn’t feeling well last night, so call if you need anything.” It had taken Liv years to call him Rafael much less Rafa, and she had started calling Stone, “Peter” after barely any time at all. It made Rafael feel sick, but he told himself to calm down and stop thinking about it. Liv loved him. He knew that, and it was not worth getting all worked up. 

“I made you coffee,” he said, jerking his head toward the cup of coffee, and she looked at it for a second. 

“I don’t have time,” she said. 

“Liv,” he said, standing up. 

“Just give me some space. I’ll see you later,” she said. He nodded, hanging his head as she left the apartment. 

………………………….

Liv was sitting at Forlini’s with Stone, at a table, having lunch. They had been talking about a case, but it had been figured out fairly quickly, so now she was left brooding about Rafael’s disappearances. Peter looked conflicted as well. He had a nasty cut on his face that was stitched up. “What uh--what happened to your face?” Liv asked. Peter made a little face and laughed. 

“Uh--the guy I’ve been seeing--well, he’s sorta like my boyfriend, but he accidentally hit me,” Stone said. Liv’s eyebrows shot up toward the ceiling. 

“He hit you?” she asked. 

“No, no, nothing like that. We were messing around with a baseball bat, and….let’s just say he’s not the best baseball player. The bat hit me,” Stone clarified, and Liv laughed. 

“I--I uh didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” she said. 

“It’s kind of new,” Stone said. “And unexpected, but uh, it’s still tenuous. I feel like he’s sending me mixed messages sometimes.” 

“Mixed messages?” Liv asked. Peter sighed and took a bite of his food. 

“Like last night, I asked him over to my place, but he wanted to go to a bar. We got drinks, but they didn’t have this one kind of scotch that I really like. He said he had some at home, so I thought maybe he wanted to get out of there, go back to his place, but he didn’t say anything after that. So I invited him back to my place, and he said no. It’s just….confusing.” 

“Relationships can be confusing,” Liv said. She could feel her head pounding. 

“You having some trouble of your own?” Stone asked. Liv tried to wave it off, but he was insistent. “Quid pro quo,” he said. Liv sighed. She took a sip of her wine. She didn’t want to air her and Rafael’s dirty laundry, but they hadn’t exactly broadcasted their relationship, so he wouldn’t know she was talking about Barba. 

“My partner,” Liv said. “He’s been very secretive lately. He’s been disappearing and hiding his phone. He’s not acting like himself, and I can’t help but wonder what’s changed. I’m scared he’s cheating, but I don’t know that for sure.” 

“Maybe wait before you say that to him,” Stone said softly. Liv nodded. She wasn’t sure why she had said anything to Stone in the first place, but he was right about that. It wouldn’t do any good to accuse Rafael of anything, especially when she didn’t know what was going on for sure. 

………………………….

Rafael had left flowers at home for Liv, but she had still been asleep when he got up to leave for work. He had an early class, but when he made it back to his office, there was a coffee waiting for him on his desk. He hoped that that meant things were okay between him and Liv because he didn’t know what to do otherwise. He dialed her number, but she didn’t answer her phone, and a few moments later, he got a text telling him she had caught a case, so he was out of luck for lunch. 

He already had plans with Peter that night. He needed to be ready for Noah’s game. It was only in a few days, and he was still bad. He kept cutting their sessions short by injuring Stone. He just hoped he could get some real practice in that night. 

He had plenty of students during his office hours who he helped with revising papers until it was finally time for him to cut out of there after his last class. He was excited to get to what would likely be their last baseball practice. When he arrived, Stone was waiting at center field, throwing a ball up and down. He smiled widely when he saw Rafael. “Hey, Raf,” he said. 

“Peter,” Rafael said, hands shoved into his pockets. “You’re not afraid I’ll maim you some more?” Rafael asked. Peter laughed, and he shook his head. 

“Want to bat some more?” Peter asked, and Rafael nodded. They worked for a while, but Rafael was still missing the ball, so Peter set down his mitt, coming closer. “Here,” he said, pressing himself up against Rafael’s back. “Let me help you. It’s your stance.” He helped Rafael to correct the way he was standing. He adjusted the way he held the bat and then he helped him practice a swing or two. They were very close. Rafael could feel Peter’s soft breath by his ear. “What do you say...what do you say, after this, you and I try going to first base, maybe second.” Peter’s voice was a bit breathy, and Rafael frowned. He was good at running bases. He was fast actually or at least he used to be, and it was by far his best baseball skill. 

“Am I doing something wrong there too? I thought I was good at running bases,” Rafael said. Peter was quiet for a moment. 

“N-Never mind,” he said after a second. “Let’s try hitting another ball.” Rafael started hitting them better after Stone adjusted the way he was standing, and he hit a few that were acceptable. Then they started working on throwing again, and Rafael was getting better at that too. He was starting to feel encouraged when the ball slipped from his hand a little bit, and his throw ended up being way lower than he or Stone expected. Rafael cringed when it hit the other man right between the legs. Stone doubled over, and Rafael just covered his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Stone was groaning softly, and Rafael decided to give him some space to get himself together. He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the sky. This was a lot of work to put in for a baseball game with Noah, and he knew it would probably seem ridiculous to everyone else, but he wanted to give Noah everything. He didn’t want to embarrass him, and he wanted to put a smile on the boy’s face, so to him, it was worth it. 

He was thankful that Stone recovered after a couple of moments, and after a beer or two, they both decided to call it a night.

……………………….

“Where are you going?” Liv’s voice was soft. She was sitting up in bed, watching as he got dressed. It was early Saturday morning, and Noah’s game was Monday night. Rafael had agreed to get coffee with Stone as a sort of apology for hitting him with the baseball, but he didn’t have a good explanation for Liv. He finished buttoning his shirt. 

“I’m going to my Mom’s,” he said softly. “She wants me to take a look at the sink again.” Liv looked down at her hands. 

“I’ll see you later then,” she said softly, turning onto her side. Rafael didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why she was so upset. He was going to try and talk to her later, but he didn’t want to turn it into a fight. He didn't want to get her too worked up, so he was trying to give her space at the same time. He was scared that she was questioning their relationship. He was scared that she was questioning his ability to be a father. He was scared. 

Stone was already sitting in the coffee shop when he got there, and he sat down at the table, smiling. The least he could do was buy the man a coffee. 

…………………………..

Liv hadn’t actually been following him. She had thought about it briefly, but she was trying to trust him. She’d called Lucy, wanting to go for a walk just to clear her head. Things felt like they were falling apart in front of her, and she had no idea how to handle it. She’d been walking down the street when she saw him through the window of the coffee shop. There he was, sitting with Stone, and all the puzzle pieces started to fit together. They were having coffee, and she could see the grin on Stone’s face. It reminded her of the way she looked at Rafael. 

She felt seething anger, and she wanted to cry. Rafael had been the guy who had gotten drinks with Stone but didn’t go home with him because Liv was waiting at home for him. She wanted to go in there and ask Rafael why. She wanted to know why he would do this to her, but she didn’t know what to do, so she just kept walking, trying to hold in the tears.

…………………………

Liv wasn’t talking to him almost at all. She had been out when he got home from coffee with Stone, and she finally did come back, late that night, she had crawled into bed and left a pillow and a blanket on the couch for him. Rafael had slept out there fitfully, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. He couldn’t refuse Stone’s invitation over to watch a baseball game. Rafael could look at some strategy and console himself with alcohol. 

Stone answered the door, and Rafael sat with him on the couch. They ate nachos and drank beers, and Rafael watched the baseball game, wanting to forget about everything that was going on at home. He loved Olivia. He wanted to fix this, so he was going to have to talk to her. Maybe they could sit down after Noah’s game, and they could figure it out. He didn’t feel well. Liv being upset with him was really hard, especially when he didn’t know what to do about it. He was nervous for the baseball game tomorrow. He was nervous to fail Noah, but he felt a lot more prepared than he had before. 

“You look distracted,” Stone said softly. 

“Sorry,” Rafael replied. “I have a lot going on at work.” 

“Are you busy tomorrow? I thought maybe we could get dinner,” Stone said. 

“Actually, Noah has a baseball game,” Rafael said. His phone started buzzing, so he took a look at it. Liv was texting him. She had to go to work, and Lucy was busy. “I am so sorry. I actually have to go.” 

“Bye,” Stone said. Rafael smiled before heading out to go watch Noah at home. 

…………………………

Rafael had a hand on Noah’s shoulder. He was shaking. He was so scared to fail. Noah was talking to him almost constantly. He was excited; Rafael could tell. “Rafa, we need to warm up. We can toss a ball,” Noah said. 

“Sure buddy. Why don’t you go get a spot, and I’m gonna talk to your Mom really quick. Then, I’ll be right over to throw the ball with you,” Rafael said, tussling Noah’s hair. 

“Okay!” Noah said, running over into the grass. Liv was standing beside him, and he reached for her hand, but she pulled back. 

“Liv,” he whispered. “I want to talk tonight. I want to figure out whatever is going on.” 

“Fine,” Liv said softly with a sigh. Suddenly, her eyes went wide before narrowing. “Or we could just have it out now.” 

“What?” he asked. 

“Rafael.” Rafael froze for a second before turning around. There was Peter Stone, and Rafael barely had a moment to figure out what the other man was doing there before there were big hands cupping his cheeks and rough lips against his. Stone was aggressive with his kiss, and at first, Rafael was too stunned to even react. Then he shoved the other man back. “I’m sorry. I just--I was tired of waiting. I can’t figure you out.” 

“I knew it,” Liv said. “How could you do this to me, Rafa? I thought you loved me.” Rafael stood there for a few solid seconds, looking between the two of them. He was sure he had no idea what the hell was going on. He turned to Liv. 

“Liv, please, you have to believe me. I do love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world,” Rafael said. Then Stone was looking at him, hurt in his eyes. He looked so confused. 

“What, but you and me,” Stone said. 

“You and me what?” Rafael asked. “Peter, I asked you to help me play baseball. You were doing me a favor. I thought we were just hanging out. I didn’t realize--I didn’t realize you thought it was something more.” Stone’s eyes dropped, and he looked hurt. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Liv asked. Rafael sighed heavily, bringing his hand up to his face. 

“Dios Mio, I’ve caused a huge mess, and just because of my pride. Liv, honey, I was ashamed. I didn’t want to let you or Noah down. I know it’s stupid, but I want to give him everything in the world. I want to help him win this game, and I was embarrassed, so I told you I was going to my mother’s. I shouldn’t have lied, mi amor, but I would never, ever cheat on you,” Rafael said. He reached for her hand, and she let him take it. “I am so sorry. I love you.” 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Liv said softly, squeezing his hand. “But I love you too. Now get out there and play baseball with our son.” 

…………………….

Rafael was proud of himself. He had faired decently in the game. He had a few hits, a few outs, and he was standing out in the outfield. Noah was not far from him in center field. They had mixed up the positions and Noah had wanted to be near him. The ball was hit, and it was coming right for Rafael. He needed to catch it to keep the game going. He followed the ball, backing up and trying to get it in his glove. He felt his heart racing. The ball hit his fingers and he almost had it, but then it hit the ground, and he fell back. 

By the time he got the ball and threw it in, it was too late, and they had lost in extra innings. Rafael sighed, his shoulders slumped, and he tried not to let a game get him too upset, but he had really wanted to win for Noah’s sake. As he stood there, he felt a little hand take his, and he looked down. “It’s okay Dad,” Noah said, and Rafael felt his heart soar, tears pricking his eyes. “Some of the other kids are going to get ice cream. Do you want some? I had fun.” 

“Sure, sure we can get ice cream,” Rafael said, letting Noah pull on his arm. Liv smiled at him, rubbing his back in encouragement. Stone was nowhere to be seen. 

“I think you both need ice cream,” Liv said. Liv kissed Rafael softly, and Noah made a gagging noise. They both laughed. Rafael hadn’t ever felt prouder than when he was eating chocolate ice cream next to Noah and the boy turned to his friend, saying. 

“This is my Dad. He’s a lawyer.” 

………………………

Rafael was sitting on the bed, looking at Liv. “What a mess of misunderstandings,” Liv said softly. He felt sheepish. 

“I’m sorry,” Rafael said. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

“I don’t like that you lied,” Liv said. “But I know you didn’t mean any harm. You can tell me anything.” 

“I won’t do it again,” Rafael promised. She tilted his head up for a kiss. 

“I was worried you didn’t love me anymore,” Liv admitted. 

“Never think that, Liv,” Rafael said softly. “Never, ever think that I don’t love you. You pulled me out of the darkest moment of my life. You are my light, my partner, my best friend, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I uh, I was planning on doing this later. I don’t have a ring, but Liv, I love you.” He dropped down to one knee. He had been thinking about it a lot actually. He already had an order in for a ring. Rafael looked up at her. “I promise I’ll do this right later, but uh, Olivia--Liv--I will stand by you for eternity. I promise that I love you more than anything in the whole world. If we fight, and you leave, I’ll chase you to the airport and tackle you, quid pro quo.” There was a little smirk on his face, and even though her brown eyes were shining with tears, there was a sparkle of humor. She laughed an pushed at his shoulder. 

“Shut up,” she mouthed. 

“Never,” he whispered. “Do you uh--do you think you might marry me cause I don’t think my old knees can handle this floor anymore?” Liv laughed again, grabbing at his shirt and yanking him up to his feet. She kissed him. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you infuriating idiot. I love you, I love you so much,” Liv whispered, kissing him again. She pushed him back up to the bed. “You’re not too tired tonight?” she asked. 

“As long as you don’t mind if I fall asleep while you’re on top of me, I think we’re good,” Rafael teased. 

“I can do all the work. You just sit back and relax,” Liv whispered. He shook his head. 

“I love you, Liv,” he murmured, dropping the facade. All the humor and the teasing drained away and all that was left was the love in his green eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Rafa,” she replied, stroking his cheek, and in that moment, Rafael’s world felt right again. 


End file.
